Breath: Episode 2
Chapter 0: Arrival Where the hay am I? I was making my way to Ponyville but then I got lost in this forest, well atleast it has some apples and a river over there, so things ain't so bad as it seems... (In the next day) I think I just ate half of all the apples in this forest and- Oh wait, I think I see it! Buildings, houses, I think I found it! Wait a freaking second, was I walking in circles the whole time? (falls on the ground frustatred.) (A month later) Yeah, this city is preety nice, happy ponies, delicious food, it really was a good to stay here, I guess... ---- Poor little Skyblack, had no idea what was going to happen to him on the next day... ---- CHAPTER 1: A New Friend? Well, I was a shy stallion since I was born and I actually had absolutely NO friends in that town even after one freaking month, I always avoided talking to other ponies... So I decide to stop being a forever alone pony, and I go into the streets of Ponyville, sure when I arrived here I was very well welcomed with a party and all, but I rarely opened my mouth, I only opened it to awnser questions, but all the awnsers were a simple Yes! or 'No!... Some ponies compared me to another pony called Fluttershy, maybe I should see her or something...Ummm, nah! Let's see...What about the one that throwed the party? What was her name? Pinkie Pie? I think that's it, I heard she lived in a baking store... I arrived there...The storeclerk notices my presence... Oh hello, Mister! Can I help you? Erm...I was looking for Pinkie Pie, the one that throwed that welcoming party for me, you know? Oh! So it was you? Welcome to Ponyville, then! I think Pinkie is upstairs, she don't want come out today for some reason... Thank you... I say with a smile... I go upstairs accopanied by the storeclerk... You know, for some reason she decided to stay in her bedroom, I thought she was sick, but she didn't had any fever... We arrived at the door... Pinkie, the stallion that arrived here last month is here! He wants to talk with you! He can come in! The door's open! The storeclerk opens the door and as soon as I step in, I feel something jumping on me, I felt like I was hit by a train... I look up and see two eyes and a smile right in my face, that creeped me out! OH HI THERE MISTER NEW, I'M PINKIE PIE, BUT I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, BECAUSE I WAS THE ON THAT MADE THAT PARTY REMEMBER!? Y-y-yes... Did she drinked WAY too much coffee this morning or she was just like that? Either way, I didn't know how to act... OH BUT OF COURSE YOU REMEMBER, PINKIE YOU DUMB PONY HOW COULD ASK A QUESTION LIKE THIS?! GRRR!! After that, she just punched herself in the eye! Ok, now I was seriously scared from her, I thought coming here was a bad idea... I look at the door, the storeclerk was still there, laughing... Erm...Uhh...Help? I say with a scared face... Pinkie, you are scaring our guest! By the way, what's your name? S-Skyblack... Suddently, I notice that she already got off of me, I slowly back away to the door... Oooh, sorry mister Skyblack, didn't mean to scare ya! Do you want some cupcakes? O-okay... Suddently she pulls out a tray of cupcakes from Celestia knows where, and offers them to me...I pick one of them and slowly put it in my mouth... And to my surprise...That was the best cupcake I ate in my life! I mean, it was just delicious, but then...I feel something in my stomach, it was hurting, and then I had a terrible headache...And then I fell on the ground and before my vision fades I look at Pinkie...Her face was...Just...Scary... CHAPTER 2: Where am I? Where the buck am I? I only see darkness and more darkness...I can't remember a thing! What was my name? Skylight? Crap... I hear a giggle... I-is a-anyone there? I say, I hear that giggle again... C-come on, this is not funny! Actually it is very funny! Boy, if you could see your face! Ok, that was starting to scare me, suddently, a light goes on, almost blinding me... I quickly look around, the light didn't help me that much, but I could see atleast eight feet from me... I look down...I was tied into a chair, and what is that?! There was somekind of mechanism that scared the living heck out of me... My...Penis...was being held by a rope...The rope was pulling it up, and then I notice that there was a familiar white liquid all over me...WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUCKING CELESTIA WAS HAPPENING HERE?!! One thing I don't like about you stallions is that you are all the same...Seriously, you should see your reaction when I well, warmed up you a little before you woke up, every single reaction was the same, moans and smiles...But, we'll change that in a second... What the crap?! What the hay was happening?! Suddently, I see a pink mare, coming at me with a knife in her mouth, and a freaky smile on her face... I look at her, and then I look down, and then I look at her, and then I look down again, Uh Oh... No! Nonononono!! Please no! Anything but that! PLEASE!! I'll do anything you want!! ANYTHING!! I was freaking out, the pony was five feet from me already! Buck, being castrated is probaly a stallion's worst nightmare, I was breathing like a dying dog, sweat all over my face, I look around me...What do I do?! What do I do?! (Author's note: This music here kinda fits for this scene! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfQM_PMMM9g) Crap, the bitch was three feet from me already! I start struggling, shaking, doing whatever I could to get those ropes out of my legs and hooves... Too late, I could feel her breath in my forehead already...Suddently, I notice my left back leg was free! I don't know how it is too lose something that determinates your gender, but we'll figu-OW!! I kick her off me, my right hoof was also free, I quickly use it to free my left hoof and also my little toy. She was coming quickly, I line up a punch right in her face...Now the deal is get out of there, I see a door... I run and try to open it, no success, that's when I feel something stab me in the back of my shoulder, I scream in pain, I look over my back, she's there and there's a knife in my shoulder, what do I do? Suddently, she kicks me into the door, it breaks and fall, but it caused the knife go deep in my shoulder, limping, I try running away, I take the left path, it took me to somekind of living room, and my Celestia! What was that awful smell?! There was a dead stallion behind the couch, in a corner with his chest opened! He was orange and had a blue mane, looks like I wasn't the only one... I notice I left a blood trail, she was going to find me if I didn't get out of there! I start pulling the knife off of my shoulder, the pain was freaking TERRIBLE!! After alot of pain, I pulled the knife out , it looked like it had taken weeks to do so, but it was only actually five seconds... I take the left side of the couch to get out of there, but...Who was there? WHO? The damn freaking pink mare! You only made things worse for yourself... She said angrily...Now your death shall be just like that guy behind you, slow and painful! I was angry and scared at the same time...I was on my hind legs, hiding the knife...I decide to risk it... Not today! I say as I try to stab her in the head...But she held my hoof in the air...I felt like the time stop just so I can analyze what was happening... There was a VERY pissed off pony infront of me, I just messed up preety badly by letting her hold my hoof in the air, but...What about my other hoof? I let the knife fall, and with my other hoof...I grab it...And stab that bitch right in her heart! I quickly pulled the knife out and stabbed her in the middle and the right side of the chest, leaving her there to bleed out and die... I look at her dying body and then at the other dead body over there, and then at my hooves... What have I done? I whisper to myself... I ran to the body of the dying mare but it was too late...She was dead...I killed somepony... CHAPTER 3: Goodbye, Ponyville! She deserved it...That little...Bitch! I think to myself as I stare into the buring corpse of the stallion and the of the pink mare in that campfire... But it wasn't over yet...Who am I? How did I get here? Questions and more questions, and no awnsers... I lie on the ground and think of everything that happened here... I remember blacking out...Because I ate something...A...Cupcake? I think it was it, and it was delicious and it was made by...Pinkie...Pie... The same that throwed that party here in Ponyville, when I arrived... But still...What is my name? It was something with Sky...Sky...SKYBLACK! That's it! Now, I just need to get out of there...But how? I went past the cell I was in and contiinued straight... I found a stairwell that led up to a door, and I found myself in...Pinkie's room? So she had a trapdoor that led to a torture room? Then her mother, the storeclerk probaly, knew about that! So I better forget going downstairs...Ummm...Maybe I should dive out of the window... That would attract me attention, specially with all this blood and semen.(Argh!) But, it was the only way! After that I would leave Ponyville for once and for all! The building wasn't very high, so I can dive out wihout breaking my legs! CRASH! I did it! I'm running as best as I can to get out of there, to get to that forest with all of those apples, and then find a nearby village or something... Boy, I think there were atleast two hundred ponies look at me running out of there, but I didn't care, I just wanted to burn rubber out of there... But obviouslly, some ponies needed to get in my freaking way! So I shoved them out and sayed things like... Sorry! Excuse Me! Coming through! GET THE BUCK OUT OF THE WAY! I did it! After lots of running I did it! I just hope no one comes after me in this forest... Now, I don't know where to go, but definitely I'll not be coming back in Ponyville! I remember that there was a nearby village that I passed by while coming here! I slowly start making my way to that village... Thinking of the things that happened back there... Looks like Equestria really isn't the perfect world...In fact, I think no world will be ever perfect... Created by: Rockamorow Category:MLP